


Better Second Time Around

by TheBlobMaster



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Actor!Jinyoung, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Photographer!Jaebum, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlobMaster/pseuds/TheBlobMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s years later when he spots that eye crinkle. It’s years later and the slight despair and regret he felt the last time he saw those small eye whiskers are replaced by a new warm fondness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Second Time Around

It’s years later when he spots that eye crinkle. It’s years later and the slight despair and regret he felt the last time he saw those small eye whiskers are replaced by a new warm fondness. Jinyoung is dressed to the nines, standing a few feet away and chatting with some of the company’s board members. The last time they saw each other Jinyoung used to only wear ratty t-shirts and dirty jeans. The years have done him good. The red suit combined with the black shirt makes Jinyoung look stunning and out of place between all the dark grey that most of the businessmen are wearing. Jaebum watches as Jinyoung laughs at a joke a senior makes and then their eyes lock. It takes a moment but then Jinyoung’s eyes soften in recognition and his smile becomes less polite and a lot more private. With effort Jaebum tears his eyes away, not once covering up the fact that he was blatantly staring at Jinyoung. There’s a petit woman standing beside him and she flushes when he smiles at her. Her hair long and straight, mouth slightly pouty and her chest is bigger than average, right out a teenage boy’s wet dream he scoffs mentally. If he remembers correctly she’s introduced herself as one of the accountants and if the way she carries herself she’s probably one of the more popular women in the firm. Politely he strikes up a conversation with her pretending not to feel Jinyoung’s eyes on his form.  
  
She just _accidently_ showed him an indecent photo of herself while browsing through pictures of her cat when there’s a hand brushing his elbow. He excuses himself to her through her flustered apologies and turns around to look at Jinyoung.

“Do you still smoke?” Jinyoung asks without a greeting and Jaebum nods. He doesn’t notice the dismissive look Jinyoung throws over Jaebum’s shoulder at the petit woman. In companionable silence they make their way to the terrace, weaving their way through the increasingly drunker colleagues. There’s few outside when they step onto the barely lit terrace. The hotel had been kind enough to let them use the indoor smoking lounge and so few had dared to face the cold winter night. There’s a clear sky and Jaebum unconsciously searches for the different star constellations he remembers from school.  
  
“I see you still have your way with the ladies.” Jinyoung huffs out after a long stretch of silence, the smoke from his cigarette mingling with the air. “And you can still charm old men.” Jaebum replies. It brings a wry smile to Jinyoung’s lips before he offers Jaebum a cigarette. “Esse? What happened to Marlboro?” Jaebum asks and Jinyoung shrugs carelessly. The tips of his fingers are cold when Jaebum grazes them as he takes the cigarette and places it between his lips. “Light?” He barely finishes saying it before there’s a delicate hand holding a lighter in front of him.  
  
“Thanks.” He puffs out after the first few sucks. It’s slightly weird seeing Jinyoung again. His mannerism is the same and yet still it has become more refined and elegant. His profile is stunningly beautiful and Jaebum wonders what happened to the teenager he used to know. “How have you been?” He finally breaks the silence. Jinyoung doesn’t answer him, just puffs away on his cigarette for a long time. After a long and loud exhale he turns and looks Jaebum in the eyes.

“That’s a lot of years to cover you know. Kind of hard to answer don’t you think?” Jaebum cracks a smile because that’s so Jinyoung to say that. “Then how are you now?” He rephrases and this makes Jinyoung’s smile bloom. “I’m quite good right now. Having a party thrown for you is always nice.” He chuckles slightly at the confused frown Jaebum gets. “You’re the new face?” He asks dumbly.

Jinyoung nods and Jaebum wonders how he could’ve overlooked that. “There’s a reason for the red suit then.” Jinyoung laughs openly at that and Jaebum feels warm despite the cold biting air. “That’s the reason for the red suit yes.” It’s easy to fall into conversation after that. The words flowing effortlessly between them and as the night goes on their smiles grows bigger.

x

Their friendship had ended abruptly with Jaebum moving away after college. They never tried to keep in touch, not after Jaebum walked in on Jinyoung giving Mark a blowjob the day after Jaebum had asked if Jinyoung wanted to move in together. Mark had the decency to look ashamed and that day Jaebum had lost two of the most important people in his life. It had hurt Jaebum’s ego and he’d barely been able to look at Jinyoung when their mothers pushed them together for a picture unaware of how cold and silent their relationship had been the last week.

x

Jaebum thinks back on that week when he agrees to meet up with Jinyoung for lunch the following week. The email is just one sentence followed by an excessive smiley. The smiley makes Jaebum laugh to himself because he always used to complain about how Jinyoung always seemed so cold over texts. The smiley is Jinyoung’s way of saying _see I’m trying_ and Jaebum guesses they both need to try because they’ll definitely see a lot more of each other in the future.  
  
His assistant asks him why he can’t stop smiling for the rest of the day and Jaebum doesn’t even bother head-locking the youth like he normally does.

x

They meet at a small Korean restaurant that Jinyoung suggested. In reality it was more of a _be here at 1 pm or be gone_ but Jaebum will take what he can. Jinyoung’s already there when Jaebum walks into the quaint little place, ducking through the entryway. He’s sitting at a traditional table, shoes messily placed on the floor beside the mat. Jaebum takes of his shoes and neatly places them together beside Jinyoung’s and he can’t help but smile at the image. It’s still the same after so many years and somehow it comforts him that Jinyoung’s sloppiness hasn’t decreased. Jinyoung doesn’t look up from his phone but quietly tells Jaebum, “I already ordered so it shouldn’t be long.” He’s dressed a lot more casually than at the party and Jaebum finds himself appreciating it more than the stunning red suit. A white button down looks just as good on the younger and Jaebum can see why an insurance company would want Jinyoung as their face. It’s such a reassuring and kind face. A face that you would never think could betray you.  
  
Jinyoung looks up after a minute with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I just had to answer that mail. My manager with another possible gig.” He explains without really needing to and Jaebum nods to appease him. When Jaebum had mentioned who they would work with next his assistant had been over the moon. The young boy had gushed over how Park Jinyoung is the greatest new actor out there and how amazing he had been in the latest SBS drama. “I’m still amazed how I haven’t noticed your face everywhere.” He breathes out, somehow still taken aback by the intensity of having Jinyoung’s sole focus. “You always were a bit oblivious to anything that wasn’t of immediate interest.” They share a smile as the ahjumma begins placing the dishes onto the low table. Jaebum can feel his mouth water as she places a large pot of spicy seafood jigae in the middle. “Is jigae still your favourite?” Jinyoung asks, eyes carefully trained on Jaebum and it takes a lot for Jaebum to keep from grinning to hard. He nods again and smiles gratefully at Jinyoung. It amazes him the details you can remember after so many years apart. For the first long while it’s silent as they eat, and to Jaebum it’s comfortable. That of itself is proof of how much he has matured.

“Since I don’t see a ring I’m guessing you still haven’t settled down?” Jinyoung says after swallowing. He’s pointedly looking at Jaebum’s left ring finger. He’s biting down lightly on his lower lip and Jaebum has a hard time focusing on anything else. “You know I can’t get married here.”

And there it was the root of it all. There’s no way of dancing around it and Jinyoung should know that. He probably does and Jaebum can see the regret lingering in the corner of his lips and eyes. Truly how does one apologies for cheating on you with your best friend? Jaebum doesn’t say anything, begins to inhale the amazing food. His heart aches a little at how Jinyoung can still pick out exactly what he wants to eat and loves. Jinyoung isn’t eating yet and Jaebum can feel his gaze on him. It’s a prickle and Jaebum wants to look up to meet his stare head on. Instead he keeps his head down and let’s Jinyoung take his time to gather his words.

“I’m sorry.” He finally whispers and Jaebum looks up. Jinyoung looks genuinely regretful. “I freaked out. Living together was such a big commitment back then. It was nothing like our Bart couple rings…” Jaebum smiles a little at that, clearly what Jinyoung intended. “…and you know Mark always had a thing for me. I just took advantage of that. It was reckless and immature and frankly just idiotic.” Jinyoung sighs and stabs at his food. “I kept waiting for you to blow up. I was expecting a fist to my face or just something but instead you just vanished from thin air. From one day to another you just disappeared from my life.” Jinyoung drops his chopsticks down and sighs again before looking out over the restaurant. “Then graduation came and you should see the face you made when our mothers pushed us together.” Jinyoung looks straight at him and finishes, “It broke my heart.”

Jaebum wants to say that catching his boyfriend sucking off his best friend broke his heart but he keeps quiet and nods. After a while he pulls out his plan for the photoshoot and the rest of the lunch passes by as a business meeting.

x

“Hyung. Hyung!” Kunpimook whispers as he tugs on Jaebum’s sleeve. “What?” The tugging gets more agitated and Jaebum’s very close to snapping at his young assistant. “He’s here.” Kunpimook whispers, his voice laced with wonder and Jaebum wonders why he chose an assistant that’s constantly getting star struck. “I certainly hope so, Jinyoungie usually isn’t late.”

“No, but Jaebumie-hyung is.”  Jinyoung sarcastic tone comes from behind and Jaebum can feel Kunpimook stiffening beside him. The mails he had exchanged with Jinyoung after their lunch had been brief and professional. Almost too polite and formal compared to their history.

“Jaebum-hyung is always on time.” Kunpimook pipes up after a while of a staring contest between Jaebum and Jinyoung. “I guess he’s changed then.” Jinyoung sniffs and looks to Kunpimook with a sickeningly sweet smile and just like that Jaebum has lost his assistant’s loyalty. Jinyoung always had a way with getting people on his side.

Luckily for Jaebum, Jinyoung is very professional and takes directions well. There’s nothing worse for a photographer having a model that doesn’t cooperate. Jaebum has always enjoyed photographing Jinyoung, enjoyed finding ways with lightening and camera settings to get Jinyoung’s features to strike even more than they do by themselves. His fingers had been itching for his camera that night of the party.  
  
The Jinyoung that stands before him emits safety and assurance. The white button down paired with light grey slacks gives him a friendly but professional feel. It’s perfect for the campaign and Jaebum has no complains during the entire shoot. All of his staff is eyeing him suspiciously afterwards because usually no model gets through Jaebum’s studio without a snide comment. Yugyeom, the lightening assistant, is talking in low tones with Kunpimook as they keep staring at Jinyoung and him.  
  
Jinyoung gives small comments on the different photographs, points out those he likes and those he doesn’t. It makes Youngjae, the other lightening assistant, cough violently. Jaebum takes joy in watching his three assistants look on in horror, waiting for their boss to blow up and rage as he usually does. In Def Soul Studios Jaebum’s words are law and no one should dare to go against it.

Jinyoung is different though, Jinyoung will always be different.

“Can we talk?” Jinyoung ask low enough no one else to hear him. Jaebum nods and looks up at his assistants. “Guys go buy us some coffee. The usual plus one iced americano.” Kunpimook looks ready to protest before Youngjae slaps a hand over his opening mouth and drags him out into the wardrobe. “Of course boss.” Yugyeom salutes with an eyesmile and slips quickly into the wardrobe after the other two. After a little while the door slams and Jaebum looks up at Jinyoung questioning.

“I’d like to take you out for dinner tonight.” Jinyoung says and Jaebum can’t stop the incredulous look from forming on his face. “You couldn’t say that in front of the others?”

“I could but I have more. Patience please, even if I do know it’s not your strong suit.” It takes Jaebum a lot of effort not to snap back.

“I want to know if you can forgive me.” Jinyoung’s jaw locks after he says it, the way it used to do when he got stubborn about small stupid things. Jaebum looks at the photos decorating the walls of his small studio. His eyes stop when he comes to the close up of Jackson laughing brightly and Jaebum considers why that relationship didn’t work out. Why Jackson’s larger than life personality never made Jaebum’s heart flutter. He still regrets ruining the friendship they had before they started dating.

“I did a long time ago.” Jaebum swallows as he stares steadfastly at Jackson’s face. “Mark though. I needed his support. Apparently support in his mind was a cock in your throat but we all learn.” Jaebum finishes up bitterly and thinks about how hard it had been not punching Mark’s face in. Sometimes he still daydreams about it, ruining that beautiful face of his with a fist.

“Mark stopped talking to me after that.” Jinyoung’s voice carries through the studio, echoing in the large room. “I never felt as alone as the week after that day.” There’s not a hint of self-pity in his voice just regret. “I would like to at least be friends again and therefore dinner tonight.” Jinyoung declares and smiles softly, it makes Jaebum laugh but he nods anyway.

x

Weeks after the campaign for the insurance company they’ve managed to build a comfortable friendship up between each other. It results in Jaebum’s phone being used more than it had in a lot of years.

Jinyoung’s manager is apparently so impressed by the pictures Jaebum took that he request a full on photobook collaboration from them. Jinyoung is laughing when he tells Jaebum over the phone. He’s relaying the story from start to end with a light lilt to his voice. It’s reminiscent of the past and how sometimes they fell asleep on Jinyoung’s dorm bed facing each other after a long night of whispered wonders and observations.

Jaebum is editing some pictures of an editorial shoot he did with G-Dragon for Marie Claire. That day had been hell. Kunpimook had been a stuttering mess and completely forgotten everything he should do. Luckily G-Dragon had understood and well it’s not only Jinyoung that has escaped Def Soul Studios without a complaint.

He hums distractedly into his phone wedged between his ear and shoulder as Jinyoung excitedly starts talking about a co-worker. There’s a particular photo that’s teasing him and it takes him too long to notice that Jinyoung has gotten quiet on the other end. “You’re working aren’t you?” The younger says and Jaebum can hear the disappointment in his voice. “Sorry. There’s just this photo that doesn’t want to cooperate. I’ll listen now.” Jinyoung huffs in annoyance but retells his story and this time Jaebum gives the proper reaction. After a while Jinyoung asks him to hang on as he reads through a mail and Jaebum obliges. Quickly editing the photo now that he’s had time to study what needs to be done. Swiftly he saves and just as he’s closing Photoshop Jinyoung’s voice pipes up again.  

“That new gig my manager wanted me to audition for…” It sounds uncertain and Jaebum straightens a bit in his seat. If Jinyoung has that tone he needs to pay full attention. “Yeah?” He prompts, his throat suddenly feels dry and Jaebum swallows audibly. “…it’s for a homosexual main character.” Jaebum chokes on the breath he’s taking and he can hear Jinyoung’s silent request. “Are you free tonight?” He asks and the relief is evident in Jinyoung’s voice when he breathes out, “Yes. Your place at nine?”

“I’ll text you the address.”

x

The clock is ticking closer to nine and Jaebum feels frayed. He frets with reorganising the magazines on his sofa table over and over, each one of them having one of his photos on the cover. His living room feels too small for him and yet at the same time too big. The white walls are closing in slightly and the black furniture is getting bigger with each tic of his clock on the wall. He’s so focused on not focusing on the time that he jumps a little when someone rings his doorbell. The floor is suddenly slippery and he slides across the tree boards in his socks coming to a stop in front of his door.

Jinyoung looks frazzled. For once he’s not dressed to the nines and Jaebum can feel the hit of nostalgia at the big hoodie and sweatpants the younger is wearing. They don’t greet each other, barely look at each other. Jaebum just moves aside and lets Jinyoung into his apartment for the first time. He heads straight to the sofa and plops down loudly. The hood of his hoodie is large and covers most of his face. Jaebum moves slowly across the room after closing the door. He’s grateful for his studio apartment, that way he can still look at Jinyoung as he goes to the kitchen area. Without asking he starts making two cups of quince white tea. The only sound in the apartment is his kettle slowly building up to a boil. Jinyoung hands are rubbing at his face and Jaebum wants to grab them to stop him from ruining his skin. It’s a wonder he could sound so happy earlier on.

The two cups tips dangerously when he bends down to place them on the sofa table and Jinyoung reaches out to take one from him. “So tell me about him.” Jaebum starts. He places himself on the other end of the sofa and waits. Jinyoung’s entire body is closed off, he’s clutching the cup of tea to his body as if it can save his life.

“Actor; popular; late twenties; a nice guy but ultimately a player; been in love with his straight best friend for years; closeted.” Jinyoung rattles off like it’s a grocery list. “Then he’s exposed and suddenly he loses everything.” There’s something desperate in Jinyoung’s eyes when he looks up at Jaebum. He looks lost and like a child that’s just been told he _has_ to choose between mom and dad.

“It’s me ultimately. I’m not in love with any straight guy and I don’t sleep around, but hyung it’s me.” It’s silent as Jaebum considers his words. The tea is still hot in his hands and he’s happy he’s got the calming scent of quince there. “Is it a drama or a movie?” He finally settles on and tries to focus on the red splash of pillows instead of Jinyoung’s eyes. “Drama.”

“Which channel?”

“SBS, believe it or not.” Jinyoung sighs. “Personally I want to do it. I want to portray how difficult it is being gay in this industry but the consequences it can have on my career. It’s either hit or miss. You know it will stir up a big controversy and I’ll get asked on all shows I go on if I’m gay. I don’t know if I can lie that much.” The edges around his eyes looks frayed somehow and in the end Jaebum can’t fight his instincts. Quietly he puts down his cup of tea before opening his arms for a hug. Jinyoung quickly scoots down the sofa and plunges himself into Jaebum embrace.

“I don’t know what to do hyung.”

“What does the insurance company say?” He rubs Jinyoung’s back soothingly and he feels Jinyoung sigh. “They’re very enthusiastic about it. They want a more open and friendly image. I asked them first in the hopes of an easy answer. No such luck.” Jaebum can’t take the decision for him but he can offer what comfort Jinyoung needs.

Jinyoung stays the night and Jaebum starts to wonder.

x

Jinyoung is in his kitchen when he comes home after a long gruelling day with one of the worst models he’s ever had the displeasure of working with. The sight of Jinyoung calms him down a bit, his blood no longer boiling.  It’s familiar and watching Jinyoung’s back moving around with ease makes Jaebum smile to himself. Jinyoung is humming under his breath and Jaebum vaguely thinks about when the other plans on doing a musical.

For the last few months it’s become a regular thing for Jaebum to come home to Jinyoung in his home. Sometimes if the other had a late shoot Jaebum wakes up to him in his bed instead. Jinyoung claims it’s because Jaebum’s apartment is closer to the shooting site and Jaebum just nods to go along with it. In reality he doesn’t care as long as Jinyoung is there.

Quietly he sneaks up upon the younger and hugs him from behind. He lets out a load groan and props his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder. Apparently the younger is trying to cook dinner, Jaebum is not sure it’s going too well though. He can’t identify what’s in the pot and that’s usually a good indicator that something went wrong. “What you doing?” He drawls. “Cooking.” Is the curt reply.

“Okay mister obvious. What’re you cooking?” Jinyoung huffs and stops stirring in the pot, he looks dejectedly over his shoulder at Jaebum still wrapped around him. “I tried to make spicy kimchi jigae but…” He trails off and gestures to the black mass in the pot. “…pretty sure I failed that. Want poison soup?” His tone is joking and Jaebum is so close to leaning in and kissing him. Except they’re not dating, they haven’t even talked about anything like that so instead he pulls away and fishes his phone out of his pocket. “I vote take out.”

x

They’re huddled together on the sofa watching reruns of old Running Man episodes. Jaebum’s not really focused on the television though, mostly wondering about how Jinyoung’s shoot went today. “So have the writers decided if they think Cha Junyoung should have a love interest or if the entirety of the show has created enough controversies as it is?” The writers on Another Tomorrow had been toying with the idea of their protagonist having a love interest since the beginning of the show but they were unsure of how the audience would react. So far the drama has gotten surprisingly good ratings despite the controversial theme. A lot of the younger generation had been very supportive of the show. Even a few celebrities had voiced their support via SNS with Kim Jonghyun leading it. His live tweeting whenever he watched and episode had helped the show gained an enormous amount of followers. The drama is also getting a lot of support from international fans and Jaebum is proud that Jinyoung chose agree to the role of Cha Junyoung.

Jinyoung hums distractedly, clearly entertained by the Monday Couple’s bickering. “Oh yeah. His lover boy is going to make an appearance in the next episode we’re filming.”  It takes a while for Jinyoung to catch onto Jaebum’s silent interest in the matter and he looks up from where he’s leaning against Jaebum. “Lee Howon is making a comeback as a gay character but this time as a gay retired idol.” Jaebum swallows, his mouth feels dry and nervously he licks at his lips. “You mean Infinite’s Hoya?” Jinyoung rolls his eyes and nods slightly agitated. “He’s going to play your love interest?” Maybe it comes out harsher than necessary but Jaebum is not happy with that casting choice. The younger sits up fully and stares at Jaebum with wide eyes. “Hyung are you jealous?”

He feels embarrassed but Jaebum prides himself in being honest so he nods. “You’ve always had a thing for him.” He shrugs before pulling Jinyoung into his side again. It prickles on the side of his face from the way Jinyoung is staring at him. “I have to kiss him…” Jaebum hears being said teasingly and he has to count to twenty to control his expression. “…and grope. It’s more of a really heated make out session if you want the details.” His jaw juts out of its own will and Jaebum tries really hard not to blow up. It’s not his place, they’re not dating and he knows Jinyoung is doing this to get a rise out of him. Jaebum doesn’t like losing.

“He’s gotten more fit over the years and of course he’s from Busan. It’s always nice to bond with someone from home.” Jaebum has to close his eyes and he keeps clenching and unclenching his hands as if it’ll help. Then there’s a soft kiss at the underside of his jaw and all tension seeps out of him. Jinyoung works his way up until Jaebum can feel his breath on his own lips. “He’s happily married though and maybe I’ve been interested in someone else for a while now.” He whispers before closing the final distance and kisses Jaebum. It makes Jaebum melt and automatically he pulls Jinyoung closer. Jinyoung’s gotten better at kissing and skilfully he makes Jaebum fall apart with his mouth. His tongue soft and deliberate as it licks into Jaebum mouth, nothing like the shy teenager he was last time Jaebum kissed him. Time passes by like that and when they part they’re both panting.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that.” Jinyoung breathes out after a while. With a quick movement he steals a peck and then his entire face crinkles as he grins. “I’ve been trying to seduce you for months but you’ve been stubbornly keeping your distance.” Another peck. “You’re shit at hiding what you feel so it was just frustrating.” One more peck but when Jinyoung begins pulling back Jaebum grabs his neck and keeps him in place. For a long while it’s only the sound of Jongkook yelling at Gwangsoo and their heavy breathing filling the air, then Jaebum turns the television off and it’s only them.

“I think we’re better second time around.” Jaebum says and then he runs his thumb over Jinyoung’s pouting lower lip. The younger’s eyes twinkles as he sucks slightly on the tip and Jaebum can see how he lights up at Jaebum’s groan. With a last press on the plumpness of Jinyoung’s lower lip, Jaebum pulls his thumb back.

 “You’re such a goddamn tease.” He whispers against Jinyoung’s lips before kissing him like his life depended on it.

There’s no need to hear Jinyoung’s _You love me for it,_  Jaebum is well aware what he loves Jinyoung for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm jjp trash and idk what to do about it. 
> 
> please do leave a comment and some kudos if you enjoyed. i appreciate all kind of helpful tips too ~


End file.
